


Engraved

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dirty Talk, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinda Dark, Kink, NSFW, SO NSFW, Scarification, a lot of kink, blood mention, not self harm, so much kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Based off the Imagine (From Imagine-Loki.tumblr.com): Imagine being on your knees with your hands tied behind your back and a gag on your mouth as Loki whispers filthy things into your ear as he uses one of his daggers/throwing knifes to gently carve his name into your back.





	Engraved

“Are you sure you want to do this, darling?”

“Yes, my prince. I am absolutely sure. I want this.” Loki took my chin in his hand and tilted my head, forcing me to make eye contact, from my kneeling position on his chamber floor. I still remember the day I became his maid. I had met Thor first on Midgard when he had been on some excursion with the Avengers and I went to him begging for an escape from my horrible home life. He took me to Midgard and he promised me a job at the palace. Loki’s maid had just retired, so there I was. In truth, I was thankful to Thor for saving me, I didn’t feel really alive until I met Loki. His dark raven hair, piercing green eyes, lean but toned frame, he was an angel of darkness, and I fell hard for him. And my feelings had been reciprocated. Odin had not approved at first but after seeing how happy Loki was, Odin agreed on a trial basis. 2 years ago. Now we were engaged to be wed but I wanted something more than just Loki’s ring on my finger or his collar around my neck. Loki and I had found our demons played rather well with each other. He needed to feel needed, and I wanted to feel wanted. I needed to give power, and he loved having it. But there was something more I had wanted, which led to where we are now. I had come to him, earlier that evening.

He had been sitting by the fire, reading when I had crawled, naked, and sat next to him,

            “Loki, master?” I said. He smiled, not looking up from his book but moving to run a hand through my hair gently

            “What is it, pet?”

            “There is something I want to try, so badly.”

            “Oh? And what would that be?”

            “I want your mark, master.” He stopped moving his hand through my hair and turned his head to face me, that beautiful smirk still on his face.

            “My mark? Whatever do you mean pet?” I wrung my hands in my lap as I tried to find the words.

            “Well, my prince. You know I very much like when you rake your nails down my back, don’t you?”

            “I do.” he smiled a little wider, surely thinking back to several evenings ago when he had done just that while fingering me, sending me into that blissed out space I was sure I would only ever reach with him.

            “Well, I was hoping for something more.” At this, he leaned over the side of the chair and picked me up as if I weighed nothing, and sat me on his lap. His face still a picture of amusement.

            “More, whatever do you mean, little love?”

            “Well, I was hoping, you would carve your name into my back with one of your daggers, master.” Loki tilted his head as he processed my words. I was instantly scared he would tell me how silly that was and to never speak of it.

            “May I ask pet, why do you want such a thing? You’ll soon wear my ring. You currently wear my collar” he commented, gesturing to the gold and green ornate collar I wore when we were alone. “What does me carving my name into your beautiful flesh add that do those things don’t?”

            “Well, master. On Midgard, some couples would sometimes get tattoos that would represent each other, or that matched. I don’t expect you to carve my name on you. But you carving your name on my skin, to me, it’s a true mark of ownership.” I paused, then took another deep breathe. “Also, it has always been a bit of a fantasy for me. I very much like the pain and I think that extra notch would be euphoric to m.” Loki stared at me for a moment, a small smirk still playing at his lips. When suddenly he nodded. He pointed to the floor, something that indicated he wanted me to kneel. Then strode out of the room. I was confused, but never one to disobey, I stayed in that kneeling position, wondering where he had gone. But I didn’t have to wonder long. He soon came back with a book, several small bottles, and a good deal of cloth. He walked over to me, and he asked me that question

            “Are you sure you want to do this, darling?” and when I responded, and he made me meet his eyes, they were full of love, but also that mischievous glance of when the truly dark side of him came out to play. The one that whipped me, humiliated me, but always brought me into the deepest realms of pleasure.

            “Then get on the bed, lay on your tummy and spread your arms and legs for me, my little slave.” I could not move fast enough as I practically flew to the bed. Meanwhile Loki conjured a cart and placed the bottles all down, before conjuring one of his daggers and setting it down with the other things. He pulled the small cart over to the bed where I was, too excited to lay still, which is why I knew exactly what was coming. He soon conjured strong shackles to keep me restrained while he did his work, but made sure my discomfort was not unpleasurable. My hair thankfully was extremely short so he would have nothing in his way. Once the last manacle was closed around my wrist, he met my eyes again.

            “What is your safe word, little pet?”

            “Aesir, my prince.” HE smiled.

            “Good girl. If at any point, you are too scared, or find you really do not enjoy this, tell me and I will stop everything. Otherwise, I am going to use my dagger to carve my name into you, marking you as my property, forever. And it will scar like any mortal wound so you will always know who you belong to. Is that understood, slut?”

            “Yes master. I understand.” His eyes narrowed and he shook his head playfully

            “Such a filthy pain slut.” He stood up and smacked my ass, hard, before going back over to the cart. I turned to watch him work, thankful he had not blindfolded me. Loki picked up one of the daggers and after mixing a few of the contents of the bottles in a small bowl, rinsed his knife off in it, no doubt sanitizing it.

            He headed back over to the bed and straddled my hips from behind, then grabbed my hair and wrenched my head back, growling in my ear

            “Know this, slut, once I mark you I will never let you go. Ever. You will be mine and mine alone.” He let my head fall back, and when the dagger first pressed into my skin, I gasped, then felt the pain sink in and I made a wail that was both sexual and pitiful. The pain was centered on my back as he dragged the dagger down, slowly, to form the first line of the L. He was carving in between my shoulder of blades, not quite halfway down my back. I felt a little bit of blood start to run down my back, but it was soon wiped with a cloth by Loki. But the anti-bacterial concoction he used seeped into the wound and made me hiss in pain. As he dragged the dagger to the right to finish the L I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter.

            “Aaa…a…aaaahhh…Loki…” Every sound I made was out of agony, agony of pleasure mixed with pain. That combination Loki had turned into a science and had long perfected the formula for. He chuckled

            “Oh? What’s the matter, slave? I thought you wanted to be my property. To be branded like cattle. Maybe later I will fuck you and breed you like such as well. Let everyone see how you swell with my child, since this mark will be for my eyes only.” I had long told Loki I could not have children, but the idea of being forced to carry one made me extremely horny. His words were only riving the ache between my legs. He picked up the knife, I thought he would wipe the blood that had started to pool, but instead I felt him bend down to lick it, from the wound. HE gave a long flat lick, like a jaguar. And the feeling made a shiver run up my spine. An appropriate growl came from his chest as he leaned in close to my ear

            “The fear and desire makes your blood taste sweeter than any Asgardian fruit.”  He sat back up and gave the L a wash before moving on to start the O

            “Now, pet. You must stay truly still for this one. A round shape is a bit harder to carve. Understand?

            “Yes master.” I took a deep breath and relaxed my body as much as I could. The now fading pain from the first letter leaving only the throbbing between my legs. I tried to imagine I was floating weightless in a pool, and I soon felt Loki digging the dagger in again. I resisted tensing as much as I could, and when Loki placed his other hand on my back, it seemed to help. The sensation once again feeling like a thousand of his nails raking over my skin, but so much pleasurable. He was halfway through the O when the blood started to trickle down, making me want to inch. But I curled my toes and focused all of my senses into the stillness of floating, and after what felt like an eternity, he removed the dagger. He sat back, admiring his handiwork and he ran his fingers through my hair.

            “I am so very proud of you for that one, my love. I know it was difficult. When I have made my mark, I will be sure to give you such pleasure.  The combination of pain and pleasure was pulling at me and crashing together like the tide. And his words were only furthering that process. I longed to rub my thighs together, but had to wait. I whined with need but Loki only chuckled

            “Patience pet. I will give you what you deserve. But I must finish.

            The sensations of him making the “k” and “i” made it feel as if he was taking forever, but it probably took no longer than half an hour. When Loki finished, He sat up to admire his handiwork.

            “My my, pet.  You were right. Adding my brand onto you does make you look even lovelier.” With the sensations still washing over me, and being so close to the edge of climax I was having trouble finding solid words. But true to his, Loki climbed off my back and crawled down between my legs.

            “My goodness. You really are a little masochistic whore aren’t you,” When no immediate answer came, he smacked my ass, hard and it was like catching a second wind mixed with a jolt of electricity. My focus was back and clear

            “Y-yes master. Now please, please let me cum you said...” and no sooner had the words left my mouth than his was on my cunt. Devouring like a man given his last meal. It was mere moments before I was approaching that crest but I dared not cum without his say so.

            “Cum for me, slut. Give me what belongs to me.” At his command the built up pressure of pain and pleasure that had waged war through me climaxed in an orgasm that left my cunt spasming and left me trembling. Loki continued to lick and suck until it all became too sensitive and I was begging him to stop. He sat back on his heels and with a wave of his hand the shackles were gone.

            “Get comfortable pet, we need to discuss proper care so that it scars in the beautiful mark.” He stood up to go wash his dagger, while I arranged myself in a comfortable position, but staying on my back. HE came back and sat down next to me, taking a clean cloth from the cart and pouring solution on it, he wiped down the wound. Again the pain of the antibacterial solution making me hiss, Loki looked at me concerned before I shook my head, smiling

            I’m alright, my prince. IT only stings a little

            “My brave, darling girl.” He continued to wipe as he talked. I was listening to his words, despite the aftershocks of orgasm slowly turning to exhaustion.

            “I found a book on the Midgardian practice of scarification in the library. The text suggested bandaging it for a day or two until the bleeding stopped but then leaving it open, as that is the best way to let it scar. And that a little bit of either iodine or salt water may sting, but will also help the scarring practice, understood.

            “Yes, Loki. Bandage it for a day or two, then using iodine or salt water to help it scar.” I looked up to see him smiling at me.

            “Good girl.” He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, before moving to start the bandaging process. I was asleep before even climbed into bed, wrapping me in his warm embrace.

* * *

 

**2 Months Later**

            “I do.”

            “I now pronounce you, prince and princess of Asgard.” As Odin said the final words, Loki leaned in to kiss me. The ceremonial hall erupted in applause and Loki wrapped his arms around me tight, running his hand over that special spot on my back. That spot that read, for only him (and me when he had showed me how wonderful it had come out) to see       _Loki_


End file.
